


kiss me on the mouth and set me free. (but please dont bite.)

by bbypsycho



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19 year old Louis, 23 year old Harry, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bottom Louis, Drug Abuse, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punk Harry, Sweet Louis, Top Harry, Young Louis, troubled harry kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbypsycho/pseuds/bbypsycho
Summary: Louis didn't want to hurt anymore.and Harry is just minding his own business... until he's not. or an au where Louis is still getting over his abusive ex when he moves into the new apartment building, and it might be easier then he thought with his hot neighbor across the hall.





	1. introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited, sorry if there's mistakes. and this is just a bit of back story to get the story started. the chapters will get longer. and i would love some suggestions! i hope you like it x

One of the hardest things Louis ever had to do is let go of something he thought was real. Especially the part  
where he had to realize that it wasn't as real as he thought. his idea of love, ever since he was little,  
was that its supposed to be amazing, passionate, and its supposed to feel good. Even though his parents weren't  
really a big factor on why he thought that. They fought all the time and he never knew what was wrong. Being such  
a little boy and not understanding why his mummy was always crying and why his dad was always leaving, for good one day.  
He still grew up thinking that he couldn't wait to grow up and be in love. He was never really popular through  
his teen years. Its not like he was bullied or a complete loser, he had friends, he just never got invited  
to any parties and girls didn't really like him- but, he didn't like them either. Thats something else he realized  
from a young age. Girls were pretty and nice, yes, but louis didn't want to be in love with them. Thats not how  
he pictured it. He asked his mum if it was wrong to want to be in love with a boy after he realized he had a crush  
on a boy from school. In his small town, being gay wasn't really popular, hes never known it to be a good or a bad thing  
but having a mum as amazing as his, she said if thats what made him happy, then no, its not wrong. after graduation,  
he spent some time in community college because his mum couldn't really afford the four year college he was accepted to.  
He understood and he wanted to help with his little siblings as much as possible so his mum wouldnt be struggling,  
he didnt need to for long however because his mum son met a nice guy who she really liked and louis was so excited when  
she said she was in love again. He started working his first job at an ice cream shop, where he met Matt. Matt was nice  
to him. Matt listened to him and was very sweet when asking louis out on that date. Now thinking about it-  
he wished he never went on that date. 

THREE YEARS LATER. 19 YEARS OLD.

This is the first time Louis had been away from home. Not this far, well technically he was only an hour and a half away,  
driving wise, but still. The past three years had been so hectic and scary, thats why he left. he had to, too many bad memories  
there. not with his family, he loved his family and he already missed them so much but, in order to get back to himself,  
mentally and emotionally, he needed to leave. he got a small apartment in Manchester, one bedroom in this little building. his mum helped  
him get it and was helping him pay his first few rents but only until he found a job. he didnt want his mum helping him his whole life.  
one of his best friends, Liam, came with him for the week just to help him unpack and get settled. Liam was actually gonna move here with him,  
but he was still in uni over in doncaster so he was gonna stay and finish up first. He didnt want to be here alone,  
in this city and apartment all by himself. Maybe it was his PTSD acting up but he was sure hed have a panic attack when liam left.  
Still he was glad he had his best friend here with him. 

"last box. you dont have a lot of stuff" Liam laughed as he set the box down on the kitchen floor, as it was marked 'kitchen'.  
He was happy to help louis move into his very own flat, far, far away from doncatser. he thought this would be good for him. safe.

"I threw a bunch out, it should be easy to get everything set up" he smiled happily as he looked around his small flat.  
He loved the kitchen, the tiles above the counter were all different colors. And the cupboards were a pretty yellow color.  
he loved brighty colored things. He just got a happy feeling here. "ill have to get another lock for the front door...  
im not sure that ones very strong" he said with a slightly nervous voice before shrugging it off and going to open one of the  
living room boxes. 

Liam sighed softly at his words and walked over to him, patting his back. "Hey-" He stopped himself with a sigh.  
He was about to tell louis he had nothing to worry about, that /he/ was gone and louis was never gonna see him again.But he knew it  
would be better to just get a better lock spo he can feel safe. "we can go to the hardware store later tonight a get a new lock"

Louis just smiled and nodded at his words before continuing to go through the boxes.

By the time night came around, they had almost unpacked eveything. Louis still had boxes of clothes and stuff for his room  
but he could do that later. he had hung up pictures of his family and friends and arranged the kitchen how he liked before they ordered  
a pizza. he didnt have a couch yet so liam slept in bed with him, which wasnt weird or anything. He felt a bit safer actually.  
He slept soundly in his new flat and he didnt have a nightmare, for once, so maybe this is a good sign. maybe this is exactly what he needed.

The next day was basically all about getting his cable and internet hooked up. he had woken up at ten in the morning. He had never been  
one to be able to sleep in late so he was glad to have that extra bit of rest. he definitely needed it. 

They didnt really have food here either so he knew he had to go shopping. "so breakfast first, then shopping? the cable guy comes around three so  
we have to be home for that" Liam reminded as louis picked out clothes to wear for the day.

"yeah thats the plan" he nodded as he stepped in the bathroom. he changed into some jeans and pulled on a hoodie before doing his usual business,  
brushing his teeth and not really bothering with his hair. it just did what it wanted to basically. They walked out of the apartment  
and her made sure to lock his door behind him before getting into the elevator to go down. his apartment was on the fifth floor.  
As he walked out of the elevator, looking at a text from his mum, he wasnt really looking so he wasnt surprised when he smacked into someones chest,  
making him stumble back a bit. "oh sorry" he said quickly as he looked up at the man, who didnt seem phased by it at all.  
The man didnt even really move when louis bumped into him.

"come on, Lou" liam said as Louis watched the man just walk pass him  
into the elevator.

"rude" he huffed but shrugged it off as he started walking with liam out of the lobby. "what if everyone in this building  
is mean? i havent even seen any of my neighbors" he sighed as they walked top liams car.

"they wont all be rude. maybe that guy just had a bad morning. Lou, i know you are gonna make tons of friends here" Liam said comfortingly.

He just sighed as he buckled his seat belt. He didnt want liam to leave because that meant he had to look for jobs alone, sleep alone and  
do all his errands alone. and he really didnt like that. he liked being with people he trusted all the time. He just felt more safe that way.


	2. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love some feed back!   
> My Kik is prettylou. , with the period at the end. Kik me if any of you wanna brainstorm ideas or role play! -Hope x

Louis jerked awake quickly, gasping and in a puddle of sweat. Ever since Liam left, he hadn't been feeling at ease. Of course he had to remind himself it was just because he was in a new place and he's never been alone like this before. It had been about a two weeks since he moved in and he finally has everything settled for real. He has everything where he likes it and he's happy with this flat. He got a couch, a cheap one from the nearest ikea. He didn’t know anyone really so he didn’t know why he'd need some fancy couch for friends to sit on. Well he had met the boy down the hall, apparently the local college is nearby so the whole building is basically people his age. His name was Niall and he was very fun to talk to, especially after not talking to anyone since Liam. He came over to introduce himself- and borrow some sugar, which he happily lent him some. Niall also told him about some places that were hiring close by so that’s where he was headed today. He really needed a job, of course to pay for stuff he needed but also to get him out of the house and maybe meet some new people. He thought too much when he was alone.

He got out of bed and sighed as he walked into the bathroom and took a look at his appearance in the mirror, cringing a bit. No doubt he needed one. He bit his lip as he moved his fingers over the scar on his neck, closing his eyes momentarily and letting out a deep breath before he shook his head. 

"forget about it, louis. Just focus on moving on with your life" he mumbled to himself before he began stripping from his pajamas and starting up the shower before stepping in.

\--------

After he was out and dressed, he stepped out into the hall pulling a beanie over his damp hair, not having enough time to get it dry and he didn’t want to get sick. "tommo!' he heard from behind him and looked to see niall, smiling a but.

"oh hey niall, whats up?" he asked as the blond lad walked up to him, shrugging a bit.

"just headed out, have classes. What about you?' he asked as he ran his hand through his hair to fix it. Louis shrugged a bit.

Thought I should check out some of those places that were hiring. I need to start sorting my life out" he laughed softly as he scratched the back of his head. It wasn’t that funny but niall laughed loudly, ultimately stopping when they both heard loud thumps and the door across from his open, revealing a tall, shirtless, tattooed man who looked like he just woke up. Louis noticing it was the guy he bumped into in the lobby when he first moved in. it was odd because he didn’t know he lived right across from him.

"for god sakes niall, shut the fuck up. People are trying to sleep!" the man said irritatingly as he ran his fingers through his nicely cut hair, louis staring down awkwardly.

"its ten in the morning. Its not my fault you probably didn’t go to sleep until an hour ago" niall shrugged and harry rolled his eyes before looking over at louis then back at niall.

"don’t corrupt him niall. He's nice and quiet. I don’t need another loud, annoying neighbor" harry said as he turned to step back into his own apartment and slammed his door back, making louis flinch a bit. Loud noises always made him uneasy and especially people who were so upfront like that.

"he's an ass" niall laughed again like it was funny as he began walking to the elevator, louis following after.

"who is that?" he asked curiously. He wanted to know why the man was so rude. Maybe that was just his personality. If so, who the hell raised him to be so rude to people like that?

"that is Harry Styles. Dont worry about him, he's always like that." he hummed as they both stepped in the elevator going down to the lobby. He didn’t ask anything else, didn’t care to.

In the parking lot him and niall went separate ways. He didn’t have a car. He rented a moving van so they could get all his stuff over here and that’s what Liam drove back. He didn’t mind though, he liked walking and taking the bus, although he's heard that here people usually take the subway more so he would probably try that out. It was always hard and confusing when moving to a completely new town, not that hes ever done that before this but he could imagine it was every time. The first place he went to was a small restaurant that was only down the street from his place. He spoke to an employee and they were looking for a bus boy so he figured it would be perfect. He didn’t want to waste any time so he filled out the application right there and handed it back. They kindly said they would call if he got the job, which he hoped he would. It would be very convenient.

After walking around the city mindlessly, he found the subway and he thought he might as well try it out. They didn't have a subway train in Doncaster and if he really wanted to fit in here then he might as well get used to it, he didn't have a car anyways. He didn't expect the place to be so packed as he waited for the train, he was in a sea of people and he kind of regretted it now because he was a bit nervous in these situations. When the train pulled up, he didn't really have any choice but to walk on because of so many people behind him who were pushing on. He walked on the train and immediately got pushed up against a person who was already on the train, not being able to move. 

"We'll you're just clumsy aren't you" he heard from above him and looked up to see the person he was pressed against, the same guy he ran into in the lobby and the same rude guy who lived right across from him. Harry? Yeah that was his name. 

"I was pushed, i-it's not like I can move" he said with a blush. He was literally pressed right against the mans front, glad that Harry was taller then him or else they would have been face to face instead of chest to chest. The train was so full, there was no way he could move back or to the side. 

"Yeah, welcome to the busy city of Manchester" Harry said and Louis did his best not to look directly up at him. They were just too close and it was very awkward. He hated awkward situations. 

"So it's always like this?" He asked with a huff as he tried to pull his hand from between them, and shift a bit to get more comfortable. 

"Yeah, but it's not so bad. Especially when you get really small, cute boys pressed up against you on the train" Harry hummed casually and Louis blushed a bit, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Do you have a twin? Because I'm pretty sure I saw him this morning and he was a rude asshole" he blurted out as he tried to shift again, Hearing Harry laugh a bit. 

"Yeah well I'm not the happiest when the first thing I hear in the morning is Nialls laugh" he said with a shrug. Louis just sighed and looked out the train window to see all the flashing lights on the underground concrete walls. He's not sure if the subway would be his way of getting around own. He might as well buy a bike are start saving up for a car because he didn't like this. 

Well, it could be a lot worse. Harry did smell really good. And Louis could feel his body was toned but he already saw that this morning when Harry came out shirtless. Also, so many tattoos. Up to his neck literally. He never thought he could Find tattoos attractive again, ever since Matt but, they looked good on Harry. 

"So, you'd recommend taking the subway over walking?" He asked curiously. He didn't even know if he'd ever have to walk far, he lived close to a grocery store, shopping outlet and hopefully, his new job. 

"Walking, yes. But if anything, I'd recommend saving for a car. I hate taking the subway, I'm actually on my way to pick up my car from a friend who's been working on it" he said and Louis sighed with a nod. He really needed a car, that would probably be the thing he starts saving up for since he already had his couch and everything he needed. "What's your name, by the way?" Harry asked as he looked down at him. "Thought I'd might as well know, since we are neighbors after all" he said with a dimpled smile and Louis smiled as well, looking down. 

"Louis Tomlinson" he said simply with a nod and Harry nodded back before the subway suddenly came to a stop and the doors opened. He was so glad but he had to stay put until he was able to move from between Harry and some other people but as soon as they moved, he basically pushed his way out of the subway, stepping to the side and taking a deep breath, again, big crowds weren't really his thing. He was glad Harry kind of distracted him otherwise he probably would have thrown up. 

"Come on, I think you're being a little dramatic. I enjoyed being pressed up against you" he heard from behind him, looking back to see Harry. He was dressed in some regular jeans and a coat, which probably was a good idea because he only had a small hoodie and it was freezing.

"Yeah well, that makes one of us. I don't think I'll be taking the train again any time soon" he said as he ran his hand through his hair to tame it a bit. He watched Harry look at the watch on his wrist and nodded. 

"Well, good luck getting home without it. No way you'll find a cab or even a bus around here. See you, Tomlinson" he said as he moved to walk away and upstairs to the street. Louis sat down on the bench for a moment and took out his phone, not seeing any messages from his family or friends. He wished he was home right now, it was never fun to be in a new city by himself.

He quickly got up and ran up the stairs, looking both ways until he saw Harry walking, running a bit to catch up with him.

"Wait, Harry" he called slightly, kind of out of breath already from that small jog. He needed to workout more.

Harry turned around with furrowed eyebrows, not expecting Louis to run up to him like this. 

"D-do you think- if you're going home after you get your car, do you think you can give me a ride back?" He asked sheepishly. He had barely met this guy and he was already asking for a ride. But he just didn't wanna go through that again. 

"If not then, that's totally fine. I just don't know where I am, and the train scared me too much to take it again. I thought I'd come out and explore the city but, I'm not much of an explorer. This is the biggest city I've ever even been to. I'm from Doncaster so, it's not that big there and I literally knew everyone-"

Ramble ramble ramble. 'Did this kid talk so much all the time?' Harry thought. 'God, he's cute but, who could stand that much rambling all the time?. Well- he did have a nice voice. And nice lips. Maybe he's tolerable'

"Okay, okay. I didn't ask for your life story" Harry said with a small laugh. "Sure, I can give you a ride home. Let's go" Harry said as he motioned for Louis to follow him, which the boy did, like a lost puppy.


End file.
